


Tadashi's

by Ironically_human



Series: Love is a Beautiful, Ethereal, Terrible Thing. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, im so sorry if this is bad, im sorry, this is my first time posting anything, yamaguchi is way too loyal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironically_human/pseuds/Ironically_human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is like an ocean. </p><p>If you jump in head first as deep as you can, you better be prepared for devastation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarissaThePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarissaThePanda/gifts).



> So, this is my first fic that I tried to write??? I just thought it was a good concept and wrote it on a whim. Sorry if this is bad.

One of the questions Tadashi is asked most in his life is: "Why Tsukishima?"

He could answer truthfully, but that would be beyond mortifying. He doesn't think people would take him seriously if he told them anyway. Although, he might just be a little selfish. If people found out that his Tsukki is actually just a huge dork who has trouble formulating words in social situations, they might try harder to befriend him. Tadashi wants Tsukki to have friends-- really, he does-- it's just that he couldn't handle it if Tukki drifted away from him.

(In reality, he knows how ridiculous that is. Tsukki might be kind of cold, but he wouldn't just drop Tadashi the moment he has other people to hang out with.)

Tadashi and Kei have always been a pair. If you see one, the other isn't far behind. At first, Tadashi was shocked that Kei even acknowledged him. This fact just spurred him on. He was determined to become friends with this giant. This proved to be the best and most important decision of his life. 

Tsukishima Kei is an enigma. 

Tadashi thought he knew everything there was to know about Kei. He's insanely smart without trying-- seriously, he could at least try to pretend he put an effort in--, he has an older brother with whom he is not on good terms-- Tadashi doesn't really mention this one--, he's really fascinated by dinosaurs ("I ont understand what the big deal is, Tsukki." "Yamaguchi, the velociraptor can run faster than a cheetah. That's interesting." "Sure, Tsukki."), he only started to play volleyball because his brother played, he continued playing because Yamaguchi was scared to be on a team alone, and his favorite food is strawberry shortcake.

Then there are days when Tadashi feels like all the things he thought he knew were part of a completely different person who never existed in the first place.

He has always been able to read Tsukki. Although, when Tadashi was around he never really tried to hide behind his scowl. Sometimes, Tadashi struggles to figure out what's going on inside his head. He can't tell if Tsukki is purposely pushing him away or if he's just imagining things.

Regardless, Tadashi will stick with his Tsukki. Like glue.

Even though he knows it's wishful thinking to assume they'll be together forever. Even though he knows Tsukki probably doesn't care as much as he does. Even though he knows one day they're both going to start families.

(Even though it hurts to think of his Tsuuki with someone other than him.)

He'll stay by Tsukki's side because that's what people do when they're ridiculously, head over heels, in love with their best friend. 

Yes, Yamaguchi Tadashi is in love with Tsukishima Kei. 

He knows it's probably going to end in tears and heartache.

He knows that if anyone finds out they'll give him that pitying look.

He knows that Tsukki won't ever reciprocate.

He knows.

But he's willing to deal with all the consequences. Because Tsukishima Kei is his everything. He's his entire world compacted into one single person. He sees the stars in his eyes and feels the breeze in his touches. He relishes in everything that is Tsukishima Kei. He'll take whatever is given to him, whether it's purposeful or not. Tsukishima Kei is an ocean. He's beautiful. It's nice when you're wading. But if you jump in head first as deep as you can, you better be prepared for devastation. 

Tadashi is prepared.

He's been prepared since the first time he saw Kei smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please let me know. I need validation.  
> I may write something similar to this from Tsukishima's view if enough people like this.  
> My Tumblr is @ironicxanimaxusername


End file.
